On Melancholy Hill
by Anahera Ahurewa
Summary: Been awhile since I've written fanfiction... The Gorillaz take a trip down memory lane and return to Kong Studios. Decided to write this after I was remembering the old days. Please R&R.


A/n: It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction. I was feeling very reminiscent about the times when I did write it, as well as the days when Gorillaz were new, so I decided to write a fanfic about them also taking a trip down memory lane and return to Kong Studios. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz or anything that had to do with Gorillaz.

The large building was dark, the only light being that of the moon shining in through the windows. The light spilled over the large mess in the room. Tables and chairs were knocked over, and a jukebox was laying on its side, the glass broken and the fragments scattered around it. Four figures stood in the familiar yet eerie lobby in silence.

Noodle, feeling a little sentimental, moved closer to 2D and took a hold of his arm. Being back in the home where it all began made her wish for those days when she had been younger and considered him to be her best friend and brother. Memories of naps cuddled next to 2D flooded her mind, as well as ones of him comforting her when she would run to his room in the middle of night, scared out of a bad dream, and her taking care of his cuts and bruises after a nasty beating from Murdoc.

"Alright guys, we got about half an hour before we gotta get out of here." Murdoc said in an unusually soft, kind voice. It was clear that being back in Kong had reached somewhere in him that held fondness. "We can't risk being her much longer than that."

Without another word, he stalked toward the carpark, and his beloved Winnebago, his footsteps fading away in the dark. Russell motioned to Noodle, and the two of them headed toward the stairs, as the elevator was in no shape to be used. 2D followed after Murdoc, heading toward his old room. He didn't acknowledge Murdoc, who was rummaging around outside of the Winnebago, muttering and cursing to himself, as he walked through the carpark.

"Ah ha! Yes." Murdoc gloated to himself as he discovered his spare key to his Winnebago hadn't been disturbed in his absence. He jammed the key into the door and unlocked it, pushing it open. The inside was in much better shape than the inside of Kong Studios had been, and he had only seen the lobby.

He slammed the door behind him and headed back to his bedroom. His old bed with the purple sheets…. Oh the things that had gone on there. He smirked to himself and started shuffling through the various papers and odds and ends. Photos, forgotten phone numbers he had never intended to use, CDs, lyrics… He looked up at his wall and saw the picture of his father. Without thinking, he picked up a long-discarded bag that lay on the floor and put some of the stuff in it. Couldn't hurt to bring some old memories back.

Meanwhile, 2D was standing in the doorway to his old room. The free Tibet poster that had once hung on the wall was ripped down and lay on the floor. His Buddha statue lay on its side, and clothes, CDs and other various items littered the ground. He sighed and set the statue upright and sat down on his bed. Then, as an afterthought, he got up and checked under the bed, and was surprised to see that the photo album he had under it was still here. He pulled it out and straightened up again, opening the book in his lap.

The first picture was one of him and Paula. He shook his head. He never understood why he had never gotten rid of that photo. He pulled it out now and tossed it to the side. He turned the page and saw the first picture taken as a band. Murdoc was glaring angrily at 2D (who was doing his best to ignore Murdoc, but was visibly flinching), his fists clenched, Russell standing beside him looking irritated at the bassist. Noodle seemed oblivious, wearing her music helmet and leaping into the air, mid karate kick.

2D thumbed slowly through the pictures, smiling at each one, letting the memories wash over him.

Russell and Noodle separated and Russell walked down the halls to his room. He walked in and headed straight for his closet. He went in and walked down the secret pathway leading to a very small back room, just big enough for him, some snacks, a TV and his old Xbox. He hadn't been expecting much, considering the state of the rest of the building, so he was pleasantly surprised to see his Xbox was still there, along with the TV and all the games. He gathered the console, controllers, and games in his arm and brought them back out to the main bedroom, dumping them all on his bed. He pulled out a large box and started packing things up.

Noodle slowly walked through the halls toward what once had been her room. She opened the door and looked around. Her old music helmet was laying on the floor, half hidden under the bed. She picked it up and dusted it off, holding it to her chest. Looking around again, she noticed the closet door slightly open, walked over and slid it open with her foot. The giant head that had once been in there was now gone. Instead, something caught her eye and she dragged it out of the large closet.

It was the box she had mailed herself in. She sat in front of it, a mixture of feelings flowing through her. She hadn't liked the box much; it was uncomfortable having to be scrunched inside and shipped to another country. But it had brought her to her band, her family. She had the best years of her life because of this small box.

She was still sitting with the box in front of her, helmet in her arms, when 2D came to her door and found her.

"Noodle? You okay?" he asked softly.

Noodle nodded and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm alright. Just…. Thinking."

2D edged into the room, a bag of things in his hand. "Is there anyfing you wanna bring back wif you?" he asked her.

She nodded and put her helmet in the box. Then she got up and started looking for the pictures she had somewhere in her room. Her room had generally be kept clean, but now there were clothes, books, magazines, and old toys she had never gotten rid of thrown about and she had no idea where to begin to look for the pictures. Several minutes later she found them and put those in the box as well.

"Let's go look around some more." Noodle said, picking up the box and walking into the hallway.

The two walked down the halls in silence, meeting up with Russell outside of the cafeteria. Together, the three of them pushed open the doors and were met with more destruction. Tables and chairs were flipped over and thrown in every which way. The posters of them that had been hung on the walls were torn down and shredded and the pieces scattered around the room. They just shook their heads sadly and ducked out of the room.

Wordlessly, they made their way up to the Studio, meeting Murdoc on the way. They were surprised he had a bag of items as well. None of them had ever thought Murdoc to be the sentimental type.

Murdoc growled, knowing exactly what they were thinking. "Say anything and I'll pummel you all into a pulp." He threatened.

Russell rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "Would love to see ya try, Muds." He grunted.

Noodle rolled her eyes. Though Murdoc did have a mean streak in him, she knew he had a little bit of softness towards her and would never lay a hand on her.

2D was the only one who flinched at the threat. He knew all too well that Murdoc could and would beat him any chance he got. He didn't want to just hand over a reason.

They all got quiet when they opened the door to the studio. This room wasn't as destroyed as the others, and they were each silently glad of that.

"Where it all began…." Murdoc stated as they looked around, each lost in their own thoughts of the past.

Finally, Murdoc began insisting they leave, and they all turned and walked from the room.

As they made their way back toward the lobby, the halls and rooms around them seem to echo with voices and ghosts of the past. Noodle giggling happily, playing games, practicing her guitar, and just being a carefree child. Russell, talking to Del, breaking up fights between Murdoc and 2D… or more like pulling Murdoc off of 2D before he broke the blue haired singer. 2D mumbling and complaining about headaches, looking for painkillers, and trying to ward of the blows of Murdoc's fists, the singing… And Murdoc, yelling a lot, playing his bass, trying to woo the ladies and lure them to his Winnebago.

All four of them, playing as a band. The rare moments when Murdoc and 2D were getting along and they would all hang out in a room together, watching TV, talking, or playing some game that Noodle had pushed on them.

It all seemed so long ago. The good old days. Everything was new and exciting. It was hard to walk away, they all agreed later on. Hard to leave the past, but they had nowhere to go but forwards.


End file.
